Blood On The Walls
by Ally the AEssir Princess
Summary: It all began at Sam's book debut. There, he met Castiel. They began having a passionate affair, but Castiel isn't telling Dean everything. And when Castiel proposes, Dean is thrown into a world of high-class murder and the glamour of romance. Soon, the world is terrified on what will happen next. The Angel is here, but will the Hunter follow?


Blood on the Walls

"How do I look?" Sam asked, opening his door for his older brother Dean see. Dean looked up, nodding in acknowledgment.

"You look very professional, Sammy." Dean responded, causing Sam to roll his eyes at the pet name Dean has used for years.

"I'm not three anymore, Dean, It's Sam."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sammy. It's your big night."

Sam sighed, giving his older brother a look. Dean payed him no mind as they headed to the car that would take the to the function. Sam's first large function, and the debut of his book. He was a little jittery, though he knew he shouldn't be- he was a lawyer after all, he was supposed to be used to such situations. He wasn't though, but he would just have to deal with it, wouldn't he?

"Gabriel will be waiting for us at the function." Sam stated, looking over at his brother, who seemed slightly nervous and more that a tad awkward. Dean was never great with people, being a more straightforward and hands on person. Plus, Sam thought to himself, he probably detests the suit.

"Ah, Gabriel, that guy." Dean responded to Sam's statement. It was no secret that Dean held no real fondness for Sam's publishing agent, Gabriel. It could be rooting in many various reasons, of which includes Gabriel's mischievous ways, or maybe it was the rumoured affair between Sam and Gabriel that had the media running about like a chicken with its head cut off. And if that was true or not, well, that depended on who you were speaking to.

When Sam looked up, they were arriving at the function. He looked up at the brightly lit marble building and gulped nervously. It would be a night of anxiety, he anticipated.

"Wow, high class." Dean muttered, leaning over to look at the tall building before the two of them. They were so awed that when someone knocked on the glass they jumped, startled by the noise.

"Let's go, Samsquatch they're waiting for ya." It was only Gabriel. They exited the car, Dean feeling a little more intimidated that the rest of the group. Sam and Gabriel knew what they were doing, after all, they had done this sort of this before. Dean, however, hadn't.

They walked in , and immediately Sam and Gabriel began socialising, being asked questions about the book, and generally being bombarded with people that you might expect at such a function. Or, what he assumed you might see at such a function. He lingered nervously beside Sam for a while, before giving up on being anything near sociable at this event.

He turned to Sam =, who was speaking with a dark haired man with brilliant blue eyes. Gorgeous, Deans mind supplied, but he decidedly ignored the voice.

"Sam- I, uh- I'm going to go sit down." Dean said to his younger sibling, who nodded with a smile and told Dean which table was theirs. Dean nodded and went to go sit down. feeling more than a little awkward.

Gabriel sauntered up to Sam with a smirk. Sam gave him a long suffering sigh, accompanied by a weary smile. They were exhausted by the activities of the night, and lingered at the side of the activities together. Sanding in a comfortable silence, something caught the attention of Gabriel.

"Don't look now, but Dean-o appears to have gained a little attention." Gabriel said, leaning over to make his words a little clearer.

"What?" Sam asked, looking around the room until he caught sight of Dean and the person talking to him.

"Can you tell who that is?" Sam asked Gabriel. who looked at the two for a minute, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, we'd have to get closer." Gabriel trailed off and Sam stared in shock as the man stood up, offering a hand to Dean.

"What is he doing?" Sam hissed to Gabriel, clearly confused.

"I know who that is." Gabriel said in shock. Sam gave him a quizzical look. "That's Castiel Novak."

"The billionaire?" Sam incredulously exclaimed. Gabriel looked up at him and nodded.

"Oh my God. And they're dancing." Sam said, astounded. "And he won't do anything-?"

"He's the most gentleman-ly person I've met." Gabriel said, "Den-o will be fine, Samsquatch, don't worry."

Gabriel suddenly returned to his typical, sugar consuming, sarcastic self. Sam rolled his eyes, smiling a bit before looking away.

"Okay, what else do we have to do?"

"Well…"

Dean looked up from his phone, suprised, as someone sat down across from him at the table. It was the dark haired han with the beautiful blue eyes. Wait, Dean thought to his self, did I seriously just describe them as beautiful?

"Hello." The dark haired man said. "Your name is Dean, correct? You are Sam's older brother?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. Hi." Dean said. smiling awkwardly. He would hate for Sam to have to deal with the press if he fucked up talking to this person. He could see the headlines now: Famous Lawyer Sam Winchester has socially inept brother. How does he deal? Does the press even publish those sorts of things, he wondered afterward.

"My name is Castiel." The dark haired man introduced himself. Dean wondered at the name, and he mouth began moving before his brain could catch up.

"Castiel? Is that biblical?" Dean asked, and immediately followed with apologies on overstepped boundaries.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm just-"

"Interested in the subject." Castiel finished, slightly amused look on his face. "Don't apologise for what interests you. And yes, it is."

Dean gaped, more than just shocked. He was astounded, dumbfounded even. How had Castiel, whoever he was, know that? Yes, he had asked, but many people know biblical knowledge without being the least bit interested in it. Maybe it was a lucky guess, Dean thought to himself.

"Ah, okay." Dean stated, confused then by Castiel's smile.

"I'm sorry, I've made you feel awkward." Castiel continued after a pause.

"I am also interested in biblical mythology- I find it quite fascinating." Castiel gave Dean a very intense look. Dean stared for a moment before looking down, feeling even more awkward than before Castiel sat down. However, there was something about Castiel that facinatinated Dean to no end. In the background, the music changed and someone began to sing.

"Yes," Dean finally blurted out, "It's, uh, cool."

This statement caused Castiel to raise an eyebrow. And then suddenly, Castiel was standing, hand held out. Dean was more than confused by the gesture.

"I quite enjoy this song. Would you care to dance to it with me?"

Dean was shocked and astounded once more by this man. He stared at the hand for a fraction of a second, before deciding what he would do. He hesitantly took Castiel's hand, allowing himself to be led to the dance floor. He almost allowed himself to blush, like some sort of boy mad school girl.

"Do you often dance with awkward older brothers?" Dean sarcastically asked Castiel, gaining some sort of bearing in this situation. He was beginning to feel a little more relaxed about the situation, which surprised him. He was never really comfortable around strangers, let alone handsome men who ask to dance with him. Especially handsome men that he just met, who ask to dance with him. Especially that kind.

"No, not often. I only do that on special occasions. Like this one." Castiel casually responded looking directly at Dean. Dean could only look back at him, a small smile gracing his lips. Dean looked down, breaking the spell just as the song came to an end. Looking up, he saw Sam and Gabriel standing by the door, waiting for him probably.

"I need to go, people are waiting for me…" Dean started to say, but was cut off by Castiel leading him to a table and pulling out a paper and a pen.

"Here, let me give you my number." He said, scrawling something onto the paper and handing it to Dean. "Sorry if its hard to read, I have awful handwriting. Call me when you get a chance."

"I will. Uh, bye." Dean said before retreating to where Sam and Gabriel awaited him. They stared as he approached.

"Dude, do you know who you were talking to? And dancing with?" Sam asked him in astonishment as they began walking out.

"His name was Castiel, that's all he told me. Oh and that he likes biblical mythology, too." Dean awkwardly said as they got into their car.

"Dean, that was Castiel Novak. Ring any bells?" Sam stated in exasperation, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Samsquatch, Dean over here has no idea who you're talking about."

"Dean, Castiel Novak is a billionaire, head of Novak Software? You've never heard of him?" Sam asked, seeming to be more than exasperated at this point. Dean stared at him, realizing what had happened.

"Castiel Novak, the billionaire- gave me his number?" Dean stated, and the other two looked shocked while Dean was dazed.

"He gave you his number? Where you- where you two flirting or something?" Sam incredulously asked. "Kind of? He was, I guess."

"Oh, wow." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Are you gonna call him?"

"Yeah, I think…"

Later, Dean would pick up the phone and dial the number. Castiel would pick up the phone, and their conversation would mark the start of something very peculiar, something that would be revered and magnificent. And it would be the start of something that would leave the world mortified.


End file.
